


somewhere only we know

by so_hello



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hello/pseuds/so_hello
Summary: Сколько она его знает, Дик всегда плохо спал. У него были на это причины и он отказывался от помощи. По крайней мере, она думала, что ему нужна помощь. Но, судя по всему, Дику нужна была не помощь, а что-нибудь помягче.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 5





	somewhere only we know

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Somewhere only we know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604590) by [AxisMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/pseuds/AxisMage). 



Донна уже и не помнит, когда в последний раз видела Дика расслабленным. С самого начала, когда Брюс только взял его, мальчик не терял бдительности. Ситуация не стала лучше после проведённого с Брюсом времени и становления Робином. За прошедшие годы Донна заметила, что особенно это касалось сна.

Несколько раз Диана разрешала Донне остаться в поместье с ночёвкой, пока они с Брюсом занимались своими делами. Дик не спал больше трёх часов беспрерывно. Иногда его будили кошмары. Иногда он просыпался от малейшего шума, услышанного из окна или из коридора. Каждый раз Донна успокаивала его, но возвращаясь ко сну, после того, как его уверили, что всё в порядке и он в безопасности, Дик всё равно выглядел встревоженным и беспокойным. Донна помнит, как наблюдала за ним, засыпая. Так продолжалось, пока она, наконец, не прекратила быть Чудо-девушкой, а Дик уехал из Готэма.

Честно говоря, Донна и не ждала, что ситуация изменилась. Она знала о многих проблемах Дика, не только о тех, что касались Брюса. Она знала, как он подавляет все эмоции и мысли, что ухудшает его и так несчастный нарушенный сон. Она знала, если он не разберётся с тем, что его тревожит, то никогда не сможет нормально выспаться. Она думала, что он будет не в состоянии решить проблему и контролировать свою жизнь от ночи к ночи. Она думала, что ему понадобится много времени, чтобы отдохнуть и расслабится достаточно, прежде чем у него получится проспать хотя бы шесть часов беспрерывно. Она думала о многих вещах…

…Именно поэтому Донна чувствует себя оскорблённой, когда выясняется, что видимо, Дику для отдыха нужен только один вспыльчивый коротышка, известный как _Джейсон Тодд_.

Тем не менее, она никак не может этого отрицать. Дик Грейсон, которого она явно видит впервые, разговаривающим с Джейсоном, когда они прибывают в убежище, это не тот человек, который сопровождал её от станции к зданию. Донна обнаруживает, что Дик в самом деле _краснеет_ , когда Джейсон подходит поздороваться с ним. Она никогда раньше не видела, чтобы Дик проявлял такие _эмоции_.

Дик превращается в запинающуюся смесь стыда и гнева, представляя Донну и Джейсона друг другу, а потом остальной своей «не-команде», когда они появляются в гостиной. Донна пожимает руки и улыбается. Она заводит разговор с Гаром и ей даже удаётся вытянуть парочку слов из Рейчел и Кори. Всё это время, однако, она не спускает глаз с одной парочки – потому что, ну а кем ещё они могут быть?

Она видит улыбку Дика. Она слышит его смех. Она наблюдает за его взаимодействием с Джейсоном, и какая-то часть её рада, что хмурый и язвительный Дик, которого она знала, по-прежнему здесь, пытается выглядеть раздражённым, хотя на самом деле отлично проводит время. Так же Донна замечает, они обсуждают, что Дик собирается делать дальше. Джейсон теперь Робин. Но Джейсон спрашивает Дика, будто тот решает, что делать и кем быть. Она ожидает, что Дик отмахнется от парня но он этого не делает. Дику некомфортно и требуется время, но он отвечает. Мягко и честно: «Пока не знаю. Я запутался».

Это забавляет её. Но прежде всего, это её успокаивает.

В какой-то момент Кори останавливает все их обсуждения, сообщая, что собирается заказать ужин, и уточняя, есть ли у кого-нибудь особые пожелания. Они решают заказать пиццу и возвращаются к прерванным разговорам.

Рейчел тянет Донну, чтобы та села рядом с ней. Донна наслаждается пиццей, включенным фильмом и подшучиваниями между Гаром и Рейчел. Всё же, она не перестаёт поглядывать на Дика и Джейсона, вдвоём расположившихся на диване. Джейсон улыбается и дразнится весь фильм. Дик стонет и закатывает в раздражении глаза, больше раз, чем Донна может сосчитать. И опять-таки, Дик выглядит намного _лучше_.

По окончании фильма Джейсон поднимается на ноги. Он быстро бросает что-то, но никто – даже Донна – не успевает понять, прежде чем схватить Дика за руку и стащить его с дивана. Вдвоём они выходят на балкон. Донна решает не мешать им. 

Часа через полтора Кори отправляет Гара и Рейчел спать. Это провоцирует нытье и возмущения, потому что «они не дети», а Донна классная, так что они хотят немного зависнуть с ней и поболтать.

Кори вздергивает бровь и этого достаточно, чтобы Гар признал, что да, возможно, они всё ещё немного дети.

«Вина?» – спрашивает Кори, после того как они остаются одни в гостиной. Донна пожимает плечами. Кори поднимается и идет на кухню. Донна следует за ней, но не останавливается, облокотившись на барную стойку, а заглядывает на балкон.

Она обнаруживает Дика прижатым к Джейсону, чьи глаза закрыты. Донна не может детально разглядеть их лица, но не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, они оба спят, ну или притворяются спящими.

Донна решает подойти поближе, убедившись, что её сапоги не производят шума. Она слышит, как Кори окликает её, но не обращает внимания, пока не оказывается достаточно близко к ребятам, чтобы разглядеть их лица. 

И лицо Дика… Дик выглядит…

«Не могу поверить. Всё, что тебе было нужно... Нет. Всё, чего ты хотел… _Это_?» – еле слышно шепчет Донна. Никто из них не шевелится, и её взгляд опускается вниз, чтобы увидеть, как Джейсон, даже во сне, сжимает в своих ладонях руку Дика. На лице Дика спокойствие, которое Донна не видела никогда раньше. Ни немного нахмуренного лба, не сжатых губ, ни напряжённости вокруг глаз. По крайней мере, пока Джейсон держит его руку.

Потом Джейсон вздрагивает и отпускает Дика, лицо которого тут же меняется. Буквально за секунду, в тот момент, когда руки Джейсона ослабляют хватку, знакомое хмурое и болезненное выражение искажает черты Дика.

Донна качает головой в полнейшем неверии, затем наклоняется и перемещает руки Джейсона достаточно, чтобы ладонь Дика была опять надёжно зажата между ними. Выражение лица Дика меняется во второй раз, и Донна улыбается, вновь качая головой. 

«Кто бы мог подумать», – выдыхает она, последний раз взглянув на ребят, и возвращается внутрь. 

Кори протягивает Донне наполненную чашку, как только она заходит на кухню. Донна принимает чашку с улыбкой, которую Кори тут же возвращает.

«Я знаю их не так давно, но у Дика просто адский характер. И Джейсон, думаю, немного смягчает его. Кажется, иногда они по-прежнему готовы перегрызть друг другу глотки, но ещё они очень милые, когда засыпают вот так».

Донна делает глоток.

« _Милые_ », – повторяет она, растягивая, – «Милые – это вполне подходящий термин».


End file.
